


all i wanna be is under your control

by uneventfulhouses



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series), Watcher Entertainment
Genre: F/M, General Blanket Tag for 'Filth'
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:48:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23572606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uneventfulhouses/pseuds/uneventfulhouses
Summary: "Come here. And lose the fuckin’ towel.”Ryan hates the way his body responds to her, betraying him for the sound of her voice, his cock twitching at her insistence. “Mar—can’t we just do, like, normal sex?” he asks, much too whiny, his tone grating his own ears.Mari’s laugh tinkles like a windchime. “This is normal sex. Come here, Ryan.”Tentatively, he takes a step forward, and he watches the way her legs uncross, so long and sweet, almost glossy in the light of the bedroom.or; mari finds a lil somethin' somethin' in ryan's closet.
Relationships: Ryan Bergara/Marielle Scott
Comments: 27
Kudos: 47





	all i wanna be is under your control

**Author's Note:**

> shout out to bee for the prompt, cara and mel for the beta, and fie for a choice piece of dialogue. thank you discord for the support and encouragement. y'all are gems. 
> 
> enjoy!

Considering the quarantine, Ryan and Mari have been spending a lot of time together. Sure, they work from home, and Ryan has dedicated time set aside for content and hours long video conferences, but like any regular workday, he shuts down and distances himself from his computer and tablet on a work level so he can plop himself on the couch and sit with Mari.

Mari always gives him a tender smile, swinging her legs over his lap and burrowing in close, silly when she asks, “How was your day?” like she hadn’t been two feet away when he argued with Steven and Shane for a solid hour.

Ryan always answers, “It was good,” and kisses the top of her head.

They say to keep a routine, don’t they? So, they do.

They’ve taken to having movie marathons and playing board games, making the occasional Tik Tok video to post. Since Mari has joined him at home, rather than him with her and her roommate, they have the whole apartment to themselves, and it’s been _great_.

Truthfully, it’s more often than not that they find themselves having sex. They aren’t the slightest bit shy about where. While they’d kept it to the bedroom for the first few days, the couch, kitchen counter, and hallway have become some of their favorite secondary places, not to mention the shower, and the one time at the dining room table that still makes Ryan hot when he glances over at the chair they never bothered to push back in.

They’re in a good place, he and Mari, where everything is still so hazy and fuzzy, and they can’t quite keep their hands to themselves even a year and a half into it. In all reality, Ryan wouldn’t stop touching her if she’d let him. Mari’s got a body for days, legs for miles, and a smile Ryan’s sure he would do just about anything for. He loves the tight curls of her hair, the warmth of her skin, the clarity of her sea-glass-green eyes.

It’s almost six, just a little bit before he usually calls it quits. He’s steadily editing a video for Watcher when Mari yanks on his headphones.

“I’m bored, can I reorganize your closet?” she asks, looking down at him. She has her hair tied up, but she has these tiny baby sized curls that don’t pull back. He reaches up to tug on one, watching as it springs back like it hadn’t been disturbed.

“Knock yourself out, babe,” he says, leaning up for a kiss that she indulges him with. He replaces his headphones and focuses back onto his work. Considering the time, though, he figures he can shower and get back to it later, or look at it with fresh eyes in the morning.

When he gets to his bedroom, he stands in the doorway and watches as she picks through his clothes, making neat piles of jerseys and dress shirts, his dress pants and jeans.

“I’m gonna shower. Wanna save some water?” He asks her, and she looks up, smiling.

“Jesus, was this morning not enough?” She teases.

“Sick of me already?”

“I’d thought it would be impossible, but yes, please, call a doctor cause I’ve a pretty severe case.” She presses her hand to her forehead like she might faint. She wilts to the floor and plays dead, peeking open one eye to look at him. He laughs.

“Dramatic. I love it.”

Mari’s smile turns soft, and she gazes up at him with shiny eyes. “You know me.”

“Don’t have too much fun, then,” he tells her, grabbing his towel from the rack behind his bedroom door.

In the bathroom, Ryan makes quick work of his shower, washing his body and hair before shutting the water off and drying himself with his towel, slinging it around his waist.

When he gets out of the bathroom, she’s sitting on the edge of the bed, and he starts to smile, until he catches the sight of her hands sitting on her lap.

Ryan’s breath _rushes_ out of him, and his heart kicks _hard_ in his chest as he steps through the doorway. Mari wears a salty, spicy smile, eyes glimmering in the soft bedroom light. His bedsheets are settled neat behind her because she made the bed this morning.

And she’s holding his flesh-light in her hand.

“Do you say my name when you use it?” Mari asks, watching him, crossing her legs at the knee.

“Uh?” Ryan’s brain goes offline, because he doesn’t know what to say, and he feels like he can’t move. He can feel his face start to heat, so much he must look sunburnt.

“Does it feel like a real pussy?” she prods, stroking her hand over the handle.

“ _Mari_ ,” he says, looking away from her, somewhere behind her, tightening his towel around his waist with his fist. He looks at her, and she’s the picture of innocence.

“Where—where did you even find—”

“Do you tape it down and fuck it?”

Ryan’s breath sticks in his throat. “ _No_ , what—”

“You didn’t answer me before. Does it feel like a real—”

“I heard what you said, Jesus _Christ_.” He rubs the back of his neck with his hand, shifting his feet.

Mari’s smile grows, a little more wicked. “Aww, baby, it’s okay to have toys.”

“I don’t have toys,” he mutters, but she waves it at him, laughing.

“ _This_ is a toy. It’s a big ol’ dildo with a hole.” She bites down on her lip, teeth glinting in the low light of the bedroom. She nods her head, beckoning him over. “Come here, babe.”

“God, just put that thing away,” he tells her, sucking in a sharp breath. He feels too conscious of himself, of his movements, of _it_.

He doesn’t like seeing her holding it, something he _doesn’t_ use, something he’d purchased on a whim whilst in between relationships, if only because he isn’t one for one night stands and he hadn’t met her yet. He’d only used it a few times max and hadn’t made a habit of it because it felt too—too unlike himself to use it. Whenever he had, the euphoria of his orgasm only lasted moments before something like _shame_ settled in.

Besides, his hand was just fine, and he’d honestly forgotten about it. It must’ve been tucked away somewhere in the back of his closet that he stupidly let her reorganize.

“No. Come here. And lose the fuckin’ towel.”

Ryan hates the way his body responds to her, betraying him for the sound of her voice, his cock twitching at her insistence. “Mar—can’t we just do, like, normal sex?” he asks, much too whiny, his tone grating his own ears.

Mari’s laugh tinkles like a windchime. “This _is_ normal sex. Come _here_ , Ryan.”

Tentatively, he takes a step forward, and he watches the way her legs uncross, so long and sweet, almost glossy in the light of the bedroom.

Ryan swallows thick, stepping forward until he reaches her. She sets the flesh-light on the bed and tugs him in close by his hips. She presses her mouth hot to his belly, pulling the towel off of him and dropping it to the floor. Ryan sighs, soft, touching her shoulders with his hands, and she looks up at him.

“Can I use it on you?” she asks him, licking a quick stripe underneath his belly button. She nips at his flesh, and he groans.

“Do you really want to?” he asks her in turn, frowning, and she nods.

“It’s not any different than when you get to use toys on me, Ry,” she reasons. She drags her hands over his thighs and back up to his hips. “And you love that, don’t you?” 

Ryan sucks in a breath, clothing his eyes. “I guess…”

“I won’t if you really don’t want me to,” she murmurs, pulling back. “We can just have _normal_ sex and throw it out.” Her voice is soft, and her smile is sweet. Her hands drift up, feather light, to his chest and over his biceps, dragging softly down his forearms.

Ryan shakes his head, but he smiles. “Thought this _was_ normal sex.”

“Hey, I’m just saying. Nothing wrong with a little help, honey. You think when I’m by myself I don’t want to be reminded how you feel inside me? Oh, fuck—” she says with a light smack to his thigh. He exclaims _hey!_ but she ignores him. “We should do that thing where we make a mold of your dick! Then I can have it with me whenever I’m gone.” Her smile is big and wide and not shy at all.

And just like that, the spell is broken, and they’re both laughing, and Ryan’s half hard, looking down at her.

“Maybe for your birthday.”

“Ooh,” she says, waggling her eyebrows. Ryan takes a deep breath.

“Fine, yeah. You can use it on me.”

“Dope. You sit here. I’m gonna get on my knees.”

“Are you trying to kill me?” He asks her, his heart thrumming in his chest.

Mari shrugs, but she smiles wickedly. “Haven’t decided yet.”

Ryan grins, and he sits on the edge of the bed. Mari slips between the spread of his thighs. She’s still fully dressed, and there’s something insanely hot about that. She’s wearing tiny jean shorts and one of his sweatshirts, the pink one she likes on _him,_ the sleeves pushed up her forearms. He knows if he reaches down and touches the expanse of her thighs, they’ll be prickly because she hasn’t shaved in a few days.

Ryan leans back on his elbows, looking down at her, where she presses such a gentle kiss to the inside of his knee. Warmth floods in his chest as his cock hardens up, resting against his lower belly.

As Mari touches him, Ryan’s breath comes short, and he’s still blushing too hard; he can feel the heat harbored in his chest, draped along his shoulders. She’s holding the flesh-light in her hand, the other placed so gently on his thigh.

“Relax, baby,” she tells him, leaning forward so she can kiss his belly, right above where his cock is dripping wet against his stomach. She wraps her hand around him, and Ryan keens, biting down on his lip just this side of too hard.

“I love how sensitive you are,” she whispers, shifting her grip so the skin pulls back and the head of his dick peeks through. She licks herself a taste, and Ryan’s eyes flutter closed. Her mouth is hot, sinful; he’ll never get over the feeling of it, how much she enjoys sucking him off, the way she can take him so far down her throat. 

When he opens his eyes, he can see her lips wrapped around him, her eyes closed, the sweet fan of eyelashes casting shadows over her cheeks. Her hand splays low on his belly, like she’s holding him down. When she scratches gently at his flesh, his hips jolt just a little, and she pulls off to laugh. 

“Eager for it, huh?” she says, licking long and hot over the side of him. Her eyes are dark despite their bright clarity as she watches him. “Answer me, Ryan.” 

The tone of Mari’s voice has _shifted_ , sending a shiver all throughout him. There’s something wildly authoritative, and he feels, somewhat, like he should do as she asks.

“ _Yes_ ,” he breathes. He drops from his elbows and lays back on the bed. “God, I love your mouth,” he murmurs, groaning when she takes him in again, sucking earnestly, fondling his balls in her hand. 

Mari’s torturous, but even then, it’s good, that firm press of her tongue driving him crazy. He feels too hot for his skin, like his nerves are frayed, like he could burst out of his skin just from the way she touches him.

When she pulls off this time, she lets him go completely, and his cock slaps wetly against his lower belly. He groans, opening his eyes to watch her, the way she pushes up the sleeves to his sweatshirt up her forearms when they fall down.

“You’re being so good, baby.” Her praise is accompanied by the gentle brush of his fingertips over his chest, thumb and forefinger pinching his nipple for a half a moment. “You like being good for me, huh?”

Nodding, he leans up again, settling his weight against his elbows. She stands up and walks over to his nightstand, pulling out a bottle of lube. Taking a pillow from the neatly made bed, she sets it on the floor between Ryan’s feet and kneels.

“Why don’t you just sit on my lap if it’s making your knees hurt, babe?” he asks her. She gives him a smile that sears his soul, curved wicked as she quirks an eyebrow.

“I’ve got some plans for you, Ryan. Don’t you worry about me.”

Ryan’s heart surely skips a beat or two.

Taking the toy from the bed, he watches as she drizzles lube inside of it, and then over his cock. It’s cold, and it makes him whimper, his hips jolting.

With his cock in one and the toy in the other, she settles the flesh-light at the tip of him, twisting it in her hand, concentrating around his head. It becomes too much too fast, and before he can reach out and stop her, she slides it down the thick length of him and keeps it there. Ryan sucks in a shuttery breath.

“ _Fuck_.”

“Good, baby?” she asks, whispering. Her hand rubs over the length of his thigh, and he feels like he’s vibrating out of his skin. He’s a little ashamed that it feels so, so good.

“Yes, yes,” Ryan huffs, looking down at her, feeling the flames that catch on his cheeks.

“Look at you,” she says. “All hot from a toy. We’ll have to play with some more toys, won’t we?” She moves then, slow, stroking up and down.

When his hips move to fuck into it, she presses down against his belly.

“Nope,” she chastises. “You’ll get what I give you.”

He doesn’t mean to, but he _whines_. “Mari, _please_.”

She seems to take delight in ignoring him, picking up her pace for a handful of moments before stopping altogether. Ryan grunts, trying to lift his hips, but for now, she’s stronger than him. He allows her to be.

Mari starts again, slow, easing the flesh-light nearly all the way off of him, before pushing it down his cock. It makes a terrible noise, wet and obscene—nothing like the way it sounds when he’s inside of her.

“Doesn’t get wet like I do, does it, Ryan? Doesn’t squeeze, huh? You like it when I squeeze your dick when you’re deep inside, don’t you?” she says, her voice sugar sweet, saccharine, almost too much paired with her torturously slow pace, squeezing his balls in her hand. His back arches up off the bed, gripping the bed sheets tight in his hands. “Answer me.” 

“ _Yes_ ,” he hisses. “Mari, babe, you _gotta_ go faster, or I won’t come like this.”

When he looks down, Mari is grinning against his thigh. “Maybe I don't want you to,” she murmurs. “Maybe I want to keep you right here, hard and a little frustrated.” 

Ryan whines, his thighs shaking, trying his damndest to behave, to be _good_. 

Mari keeps him there, just where she says she will, for much too long, until his muscles are straining, and his chest feels tight, and all he can do is watch the way she kisses over his thighs, sucking little marks where his skin is so sensitive.

“Fuck, fuck—Mari, baby, _please,_ ” he begs, and his face is hot—he’s never had to beg like this, has never been this wound up, like he could snap at any given moment.

“You’re doing so good for me,” she murmurs. “Do you know what _I_ want?”

“What? Fuck, I’ll give you anything—”

Mari’s laugh is soft, and _finally_ she picks up her pace, something steady and quick, catapulting him close, close, _close_.

“Think I wanna get you on your hands and knees,” she says, looking up at her with heavy lidded eyes. “Use my toys on you.” He can feel her fingers press against his perineum and then lower—

They haven’t done that yet, and just knowing she’s thinking about it makes him dizzy, makes him want it when she proposes it to him like this. He could ask for it, he could, for her to slick up her fingers and just slide in.

“You’d want that, wouldn’t you?” she continues. “Maybe I should get a strap and fuck you, hmm? Get you on _my_ cock next time.”

Ryan makes a noise he’s never made before, falling down against the bed, every muscle in his body tense as heat pools and burns in his belly, balls drawn up tight. “Mari—fuck, I’m so close—”

“Oh, you like that, huh?” Her voice is delighted, but it’s so soft. She takes the toy off and replaces it with the firm grip of her hand. The cold air on his wet dick makes him shudder, and she says, “Come on, stand up for me. I want you to come on my face.”

A sharp jolt strikes his body, and Ryan’s so sure he’s never stood so quickly in his _life_. She sits on her heels, looking up at him as she lets him go.

“Jerk off for me,” she says. She sticks out her tongue and Ryan does exactly what she asks, curling his fingers around himself and stroking tight and fast, his stomach tense, breathing rough until he comes hard. The next breath he takes gets stuck in his throat. He groans loud, the sound reverberating against the walls as he hisses her name. His come splashes against Mari’s cheeks, her chin, her tongue. It drips over the bridge of her nose and one neatly made up eyebrow.

Mari smiles as she swallows the bit he shot into in her mouth, and he’s trembling, slowly stroking his softening cock as the last of it drips onto her thigh.

“Look at you. My good boy.”

“What the fuck?”

She laughs. _Laughs_. “That was fun,” she says, swiping her thumb over her cheek and licking away his come. Ryan sits on the edge of the bed, just looking at her for a handful of moments before he rubs his hands over his face.

“Oh my God,” he says, his voice muffled.

“Ryan,” she says, her hands prying his away from his face and clasping their fingers. “You okay?”

“A lot of things were said and done, and I’m just processing it all.”

“Did you like it?”

“Of course, I fuckin’ liked it. You don’t come that hard if you don’t like it,” he says to her, deadpan.

Mari laughs. “Good—”

“Get up here,” he says, letting go of her hands to pull her up by her forearms. She clambers on top of him, and he quickly gets his hands on the sweatshirt, pulling it over her head. He uses it to wipe her face as clean as possible before he kisses her, licking into her mouth. He can taste the bitter salt of his come, and she moans when he touches his hands to her ass.

“Get these off, come on,” he says, and they work at it together, yanking denim down her thighs and her calves, flinging them away. When she’s naked, she swings a leg over him, sitting on his stomach. “Come here, I want to taste you.”

Mari makes a delighted sound as she crawls up the length of his body, looking down at him until she’s hovering over his mouth. She lowers herself, and he gets his mouth properly over her, licking fast against her clit. She moans, both of her hands digging through his hair. Her hips shift, and he keeps his hands on her ass, eliciting a sweet little moan from her, fingers threading through his hair, tugging so it hurts just enough.

“Fuck, Ryan, yes, _yes_ ,” she sighs, “God, you loved it, didn’t you? You _want_ me to fuck you?”

His eyes flutter closed, and he groans against her as she rides his mouth. One hand settles against his chest, and she grinds down _hard_.

“I’m gonna get you to whine for it,” she promises, breathing hard, moaning his name. “Get in deep ‘til you’re begging to come—fuck, fuck—Ryan—!” she gasps, her hips working hard over the firm press of his tongue, and he can feel her dripping against his chin, a flood of wet he can taste as he laps up in broad strokes over her cunt. “Oh God, oh _God_.” She shakes, her thighs clenching around him.

Mari rolls off of him, flopping onto the bed beside him. Their heavy breathing resonates in the quiet of the bedroom. After a moment, she curls into his side, kissing his cheek as he curls his arm around her waist. Ryan stares at the ceiling.

“Baby,” Mari says, lips so soft against his jaw.

“Yeah?” he huffs. He looks at her, reaching over to brush his fingertips over her forehead, moving stray curls out of her eyes. 

“Fuckin’ love you.”

Ryan laughs, leaning in to kiss her. “Love you, too,” he says easily. “But you better make good on your promises.”

“That’s something you want to try? I mean, I was mostly just talking out of my ass, but you seemed to like the idea.”

“I did,” he says, looking at her. 

“Okay. Yeah, we can try pegging,” she agrees, smoothing her hand over his chest.

“Pegging? I thought pegging had to do with nipple clamps?” Ryan says, furrowing his brow. Mari exclaims.

“ _Nipple clamps_? Where’d you hear that?” Mari says between gasps of laughter. “ _Ryan_.”

“I don’t know. Somewhere, I guess.”

Mari throws her head back.

“Stop _laughing at me_ ,” he mutters, pinching her side. She jolts away from him, but he pulls her back in.

“No, no, sorry—God, I love you, you giant dork.” She taps his nose and makes a small, _boop_ noise that makes him shake his head, even while he grins. “I know you just had one, but we should probably shower again.”

She gets out of bed, and he sits up, watching the way she stretches with her arms high up over her head. She’s so sexy, so beautiful, it’s still astonishing to him that he gets to have her.

“Maybe we should make a list of all the things we want to try,” he says, and she looks at him with a quirked eyebrow. “We can name the list ‘quaren-kinks’.”

“ _Oh my God_. I don’t know if that’s stupid or genius,” Mari says with her hands on her hips.

“Pretty fuckin’ genius if you ask me,” he says, grinning proudly.

“Well,” she says, walking away. “It’s a good thing no one’s fuckin’ asking you.”

Ryan gets off the bed and follows her, colliding into her just enough so he can get his hands on her hips and haul her over his shoulder. She shrieks and he cackles, carrying her into the bathroom.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading <3 u. [tumblr!](https://uneventfulhouses.tumblr.com/)


End file.
